


Something To Live For

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Claiming Bites, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a century of waiting for Harry to realize they're mates,  Louis gets his heart broken when his friend announces he's found his 'one' in a human girl named Teresa. Wanting only happiness for Harry, Louis accepts that it just wasn't meant to be and decides it's time to let go of the immortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the vampires in the verse like the ones in Twilight (looks wise) minus the sparkling in the sunlight. Anyway sorry for any mistakes!

“I've found her! Teresa! She's the one!”

Louis felt his eyes burn with tears. There were no tears, and there hadn't been for over three-hundred and forty years. Not since _that_ night. Not since _she_ had torn out his throat and left him for dead. Sometimes, in moments like this, he wished he were in fact, dead. Well. Dead in the traditional sense – not just trapped in this cursed half-life that he would have ended long ago if it weren't for his mate.

Harry: forever nineteen and forever his torment. Louis had bitten and changed the boy over century ago when Louis himself had been on the edge of ending his own existence. But instead of going through with his plans, he had come across a beautiful and terrified boy being attacked by a wolf instead. All he could think in that moment was 'Not him!' And he had saved him. But had he? Or had he cursed him too? It mattered little now that Louis was reaching the end of his life. He was so _tired_ ; tired of waiting, tired of the agony of having each and every spark of hope snuffed out, and tired of himself. He was done waiting for Harry to realize they were mates. Louis realized now that if it were ever going to happen it would have by now.

Just being with Harry should be enough; having his company and friendship. It wasn't. He had existed only for Harry this last century, and now he was ready to let go for himself. This life wasn't worth the pain of watching his companion go from lover to lover searching for his fabled 'one' and being disappointed each time.

If Louis had thought it bad _then_ – it was nothing compared to Harry actually believing someone else was his intended. Louis was done.

“That's wonderful, Harry.” He forced a smile, suddenly realizing that all those years of practice had been for this moment. Louis was ready to go; he would slip away the next time Harry went out - he knew how to cover his tracks and his scent. It was for the best. “I can't wait to meet her.”

-:-

Louis drifted through the forest silent as the morning mist that hung like a canopy in the trees. He hadn't fed in well over a month; there was no need to be wasteful when he was only going to die soon but he could smell the tangy blood of the woodland animals now as he walked, and it made his mouth dry and his throat ache with the need for the sweet, warm, coppery nectar.

Clenching his fists, Louis forced himself not to take off in the direction of the stag's heartbeat and fill himself until his cheeks were pink and he looked somewhat human again. He had been travelling for weeks, not bothering to waste money on rented cars or airfare because it would be redundant, choosing instead to go on foot. He hoped Harry and Teresa were all right and ignored the pang that ripped through his chest. No! _No_ , he refused to be jealous, he would be contented with the knowledge that Harry was happy and safe and... in love.

Before he left he had transferred all of his funds into Harry's account – one's finances seemed to pile up after three hundred years – so he would be able to live in comfort with Teresa. A stab of guilt assaulted him then - the fact that Harry might think Louis abandoned him was almost enough to turn him around and send him back to his mate's side. The thought of Harry waiting for him to come back hurt just as bad. But what he feared most of all was the thought of Harry not caring at all. After all why should he? He was mated now, Louis assumed, and they would have the manor to themselves. Louis had been a friend, guide, and companion to Harry all these years and maybe Harry would be happy to see him gone; to finally have some independence. Something Louis had been too selfish to give him. 

His fingers twitched next to his pocket, the lighter inside feeling like lead ,  weighing him down with each step he took. It had been a gift from Harry – it seemed a bit melodramatic and almost comical that he planned to end his existence with it but what could you do? It was another reason he wasn't feeding – underfed vampires were easier to kill. Louis thought fire was the best way to go  \- e asier than a stake to the heart and less painful. One of the good things about vampires was that they didn't feel pain the way  humans  did. Fire felt like a cold shower and severe cold felt like June – maybe they were backwards; wrong. Louis had always thought so. Not Harry though. Harry was too good, too pure of heart to be anything but an angel.  An angel whose wing s Louis had  cl ipped .  Louis conceded in that moment that it was for the best that Harry had never recognized him as a mate; he had already taken so much from the boy and _ this  _ was his punishment. Harry deserved so much more. He deserved Teresa. 

Nearby, Louis could hear the thundering of a waterfall and decided to allow himself this one last pleasure ,  something there had always been a lack of in his life. So consumed with anguish over what he was, and later what he had done to Harry, he had never afforded himself pleasures,  be it  material  o r physical. Only after Harry had come into his life did he start spending the money he had saved over the years.

In three hundred years he had had sex once and she had turned out to be the demon who turned him into this  _ thing _ . He would never be that. He couldn't change what he was, however he could control himself – he supposed i t was another reason he had never made advances upon Harry. He wasn't her; he didn't prey on innocence. Yet at the same time he  _ was  _ her. He had taken the life of a young boy and shrouded it in this haze of thirst and death. Louis knew his only redemption was that he sustained on the blood of animals and even that was a poor offering to the shrine of inevitable carnage that pulsed through his very being  like poison .

Slowly and neatly, Louis stripped his clothes, nose wrinkling at the dirt and grim they had gathered in the last weeks. Vampires didn't sweat or have any sort of body odour other than a scent to attract prey but they could still gather dirt and dust like any surface. He would have to change into the second set of clothes he had brought a long just in case.

Walking to the edge of the falls, Louis took a deep breath, the cool autumn air clearing his senses and filling his body with the essence of cold water mixed with nature. The late afternoon sun warmed him slightly and enhanced the paleness of his skin, white like polished marble. Tipping his face toward the warm rays, the vampire allowed the breeze to ruffle his hair as he took a few more deep inhales of the clean forest air to clear his head. Suddenly he wasn't so anxious about his impending doom. It was inevitable. And he would be free. Maybe his heaven would be this place: the waterfall and clean air. Smiling peacefully Louis spread his arms wide and dove into the water below.

The water surrounded him in a thunderous rush, instantly stripping his body of the dirt and strain of travel. Louis propelled himself from under the  falls, swimming into calmer waters before breaking the surface. He felt revitalized and clear headed despite his intense hunger. Experimentally he swallowed a large mouthful of the icy water to see if it would quell the burn. The effect was soothing in a way, and though it did nothing  to ease  his hunger for blood, it made it more bearable. He took a few more deep pulls of the water and continued swimming. Vampires could eat and drink like people, it wouldn't harm them, though they could also go without, so it was entirely optional. Blood however, was not. One year. A vampire could make it one year before they went mad and killed the nearest thing and drained it.

A wave of static raced down Louis' spine and he stiffened, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. Squeezing his eyes closed he inhaled deeply and shock, followed by elation, then a sharp spike of disappointment filled him. Harry. Louis wanted to scream until he exploded into flames. Harry wasn't supposed to know where he was. A sudden 'whoosh' had him reacting instinctively, pushing him toward the thundering waterfall and through the curtain of water to lean against a rock in the dimmed light. Barely a second later Harry followed. Louis' harsh words caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of Harry's face. He looked feral, eyes mad with a wildness Louis had never seen before. Louis had never feared Harry, he could defend himself just fine but right now the look in his mate's eyes was terrifying. “Louis!”

Without thinking Louis scrambled on top of the rock and onto his knees in a defensive crouch. He wouldn't stop Harry if the other vampire wanted to attack in whatever madness had taken his mind – wouldn't fight Harry, couldn't. He was too weak from not feeding and he didn't stand a chance. However the real reason was that he would never do anything to hurt his mate.

Finally, Harry's demented gaze landed on him and before Louis had time to even consider reacting Harry was crashing into him, sending him sprawling across the rock until he was flat on his back with the other vampire looming over him. If Louis were less in shock, he would have noted the fact that he was nude and Harry was between his thighs in sopping wet jeans and a white t-shirt. Harry stared down at him for a moment before Louis felt those large hands cradle his head, thumbs sweeping the droplets of water from his cheeks.

“ _Why did you leave me?_ ” Harry sobbed, pressing their foreheads together.

Confused, Louis swallowed, ignoring the trickle of water falling from Harry's hair onto his face, “You, I – I just wanted to give you and your -” he swallowed again, “-your mate some space. ” It was partially true.

“Don't lie to me. ” Harry rasped and Louis shuddered as cool, sweet breath caressed his lips,  letting him taste its perfume on his tongue. “Louis. . . ”

“I – I couldn't – I couldn't watch. ” Louis whispered miserably. He hadn't ever wanted to reveal this to Harry, couldn't bare the guilt he would see in those eyes. He knew Harry was the kind of person who would agree to the mating just for Louis' sake and he would not have it. “You deserve to be happy. Guess I still managed to ruin that. ” Never again. Louis would see to that as soon as he escaped Harry once again. He had a knack for ruining Harry's life.

Harry exhaled shakily, “You're still lying to me. ” He pulled back to look directly into Louis' eyes. “When I came home to find you were gone, I wasn't worried at first. But when you didn't come back. . . ” His voice cracked. “I didn't know. . . ” Harry choked. “ _I didn't know I didn't know_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. ”

Louis froze, going ice cold. He started pushing at Harry's shoulders, “No, Harry! Don't do that!” He hissed. “I accepted a long time ago that you – that I'm not your mate. It's okay,”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“What for? It would have only made us awkward and you probably would have forced yourself into something you didn't want--”

“When you left,” Harry interrupted, “I went mad. It felt as if a part of me had been severed - it hit me then. When I saw Teresa again to tell her goodbye-”

Louis let out a howl of despair and shoved Harry with what little strength he had left, propelling him backwards and into the water. Louis was already talking when Harry came up. “How could you be so stupid!? She's your mate you utter _ fool _ ! That's not something you just throw away!” His breath hitched on a tearless sob. “ This is why I need to – to go! I'm holding you back, Harry. I already ruined your life once, I won't do it again!”

Harry stared at him silently for a moment and Louis thought perhaps he'd come to his senses and would turn and leave, then he began tugging his soaked t-shirt over his head and tossing it onto a rock, his jeans joining it seconds later, his eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis scooted back further until his shoulder-blades touched the wall of the cave - the air was charged, electric with heat despite the icy water and Louis shuddered as a bolt of need rocked through him, his cock hardening between his legs. Harry was still staring at him, eyes black with something that made Louis burn. Louis quickly pulled his knees to his chest, hiding himself.

Harry continued to stare at him heatedly as he crawled back onto the rock and towards Louis  with feline-like grace , eyes intent.

“Harry,” He panted, desire ripping through him. He had to put a stop to this – Harry wanted Teresa. He jumped when Harry's hands came to rest on his knees, fingers digging in as he pulled Louis' thighs apart. Despite his lack of need for air, Louis found himself panting heavily as he forced himself to look away from that dark gaze, his thighs quivering with the effort to close them again. 

“Harry, we, please,” He breathed. Louis let out a desperate, ragged cry as he was suddenly on his back again, his body on _fire_ and writhing as their bare chests pressed together.

He tried again to push but Harry's grip tightened on his thighs . “Goddamn it, Harry, don't-  _ don't _ ,” He cried out as Harry's teeth scraped across his throat, grinding his hardness into Louis' hip. He wanted it. He wanted that inside him. Needed it,  _ ached _ for it  deep inside . Harry ground them together again, his own breaths coming harsh and deep as his hands slid up and down Louis' sides, thumbs digging into the slight rise of his belly, clearly enjoying what he found. Louis couldn't stand it. A century of need was more than God himself could bear.

"Fuck!" Louis raked his nails down Harry's back then, using his thighs to bring him closer. “Do it,” He begged. “Oh God Harry,”

A thin ripping growl tore from Harry's throat as he quickly spit into his hand and positioned himself, slamming inside in one thrust. It would be impossible for humans and it still burned like hellfire for sure, but it wouldn't cause injury. Louis screeched, nails tearing up Harry's back as he sank his teeth into Harry's shoulder, gripping tight as the other vampire rotated his hips, coaxing his body open. Louis arched as  he brushed against  something inside him sent rivers of fire throughout his entire being. He'd heard of prostate stimulation before but he'd never experimented, hell he had barely touched himself period.  As Harry's pace quickened Louis' mouth dropped open in a silent scream, eyes going wide as  pleasure ate it's way through his veins. Harry kissed him and Louis mewled, triggering another growl from Harry. Louis could only open his lips and body as the other vampire plundered , sending him over the edge embarrassingly fast without even a touch.

Harry swallowed his scream, gripping his hips tight, his thrusts becoming more brutal as he found his own release, filling Louis and sinking his teeth deep into his throat, leaving a mark  t hat would heal and leave a scar. Louis shivered as Harry pulled free and guilt suddenly slammed into his chest. What had he done? With a cursed Louis leapt from the rock and into the water, intending to get his clothing and go. Harry caught him before he could reach the curtain, water rippling around them as he was pushed against the cave wall. “You're not leaving me again. ” Harry said firmly, but his brow creased slightly, showing insecurity. “Do – do you want to leave me?”

“Never,” Louis whispered, “But Teresa. . . ”

Harry pressed against him once again sliding his hands over Louis' shoulders to cup his jaw tenderly before leaning down to brush their mouths together. “Lou. . . I don't want Teresa. That became painfully clear when you left. ”

Turning his head, Louis bit his lip, keeping his own hands in the water at his sides, fists clenched tight. “Harry,” He sighed, “You didn't want me in the hundred years we spent together – I'm not a fool. I know. . . I know you always do what you think is right-”

“Don't you dare. ” Harry scowled, “Don't you dare imply you're not good enough for me to love. . . ”

Louis pulled away, “Fifty-six lovers, Harry!” He croaked, “You had fifty-six lovers and you never once looked at me  as more than your companion, the  _ thing _ that took your life away--”

Harry grabbed his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You saved me. That wolf tore my fucking guts out and I was so terrified and it hurt so much, then suddenly there you were, like my personal guardian angel, fierce and beautiful as you threw the wolf against the tree. I remember your worried face as you leaned over me and touched my hair. Then you took the pain away-”

“So you feel like you owe me this, right?” Louis squeezed his eyes closed and tried to pry himself loose but Harry's grip was unshakable.

“I was blind. ” Harry admitted, “I always loved you above all others and somehow I failed to recognized that for what it was but now that I do I'm never letting you go,” He brushed the healed bite mark a few inches below Louis' left ear with the tips of his fingers, lips following. “I marked you, you're _mine_. ”

 Louis frowned. He should be elated, and yet all he could feel was apprehension and uncertainty – his mate wanted him, or so he claimed, and here Louis was looking a gift horse in the mouth.

“I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself,” Harry swore. Louis bit his lip, slipping from his mate's loosened grip and gliding through the water, ducking under and coming up on the other side of the waterfall. He knew Harry was following but he kept swimming until his feet touched bottom. “Lou?”

As he reached the shallows , Louis ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back and out of his eyes. He heard a hiss behind him and froze. If he could, he would have blushed with the knowledge that Harry was getting an eyeful. He'd always been careful about that ,  not wanting to risk Harry seeing  his reaction s to his own naked form, which Louis had seen more than he could count; Harry was not shy with his body .  And ridiculously ,  despite knowing  that when he'd been changed his body was literally built to entice either gender  whether prey or mate  (the curves he'd already possessed as a human becoming more prominent) Louis had always been shy,  abhorring the  delicate  curve in his waist  and  roundness of his hips , the softness of his belly and thighs  that often got him ridiculed by other boys his age when he was human  and chose his clothing with that self-consciousness in mind.

And now, feeling Harry's eyes on him he couldn't help but love his body in that moment for making his mate ogle him. It didn't ease his doubts. Smirking to himself, Louis stretched his arms over his head before collapsing on his back in the grass, stretching out like a contented cat, though inside he was far from it.  The sun was blocked seconds later and Harry crouched over him.

“You have no idea how stunning you are, do you?” Louis looked down and Harry watched, fascinated with the way long, damp lashes fanned above sharp cheekbones. His brows knitted together as his eyes caught something else. Louis' eyes snapped up when Harry's thumb caressed the skin under his right eye, tracing the purplish bruising no doubt. “You haven't fed. ” Shaking his head Louis didn't reply, not wanting to explain. “Lou, answer me. ” Harry prompted, “Why haven't you fed?”

“I don't like to waste. ” He mumbled as he tried to think of a good excuse.

Harry's thumb stilled. “Stop trying to think of ways to lie to me – what do you mean waste?”

Trembling slightly, Louis turned his head so he wouldn't have to see Harry's eyes. “Draining an animal when. . . when I wasn't going to be around much longer is wasteful. ”

He was yanked into a sitting position before he could wonder about Harry's reaction; he kept his eyes down, a hiss ripping from him when Harry shook him hard. “What were you thinking?! How could you-”

“I was _thinking_ I'm tired, Harry!” Louis cried, “I'm so tired. Been thinking about it for years now but I couldn't leave you alone – I - my soul is sick and torn,” he swallowed thickly. “I figured since you'd found your mate and wouldn't be alone anymore, it was the perfect time. ”

When Harry didn't speak, Louis tried to move away, but found himself on his back again, Harry's face buried against his throat. “ Forgive me. ” Harry begged, “This is my fault! I didn't see how you were suffering, I should've-”

“No, Harry. ” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, running a hand through wet curls. “I have always hated what I am, I have always wanted to escape it. I had tried many times before I found you, we're not easy to kill. ” He sighed. “When I found you, you gave me something to live for. It was never about mating, though I can't say the pain of. . . not having you made it any easier. I understood, Harry. I was never angry or resentful towards you or your. . . affairs, jealous, but never hateful. I just wanted you to be happy. With Teresa, I thought you were. And knowing you were about to start a new chapter of your life. . . ” He trailed off when he realized Harry was vibrating in his arms. “Harry?” He asked softly, feeling guilt gnaw at his insides. He should've kept his mouth shut. “I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you. ”

Lips pressed over where his pulse would have been, Harry lovingly kissing along his jaw. “You're an angel. ” He whispered around another kiss. “You're so good, ” another kiss, “So pure, so selfless that you were willing to watch your mate love another because you thought it made me happy. ” another kiss, “How could you ever think for a second I would choose her over you?”

“You said she was your mate, ” Louis said quietly, “I thought if what you felt for her. . . was half of what I felt for you, there would be no contest. ”

Harry's face twisted and crumpled in agony, green eyes dulled and haunted. “I'm so sorry, I know there's nothing I can do or say to change the past, to erase the years of pain I put you through-”

“Don't,” Louis kissed Harry's forehead, “It's okay, love. I always understood. Please don't – don't feel guilty, that's not why I told you. You could drive a stake through my heart and I would still love you unconditionally and I always will, but-”

Harry sobbed dryly against his throat, “No! Don't you dare let me off the hook – I don't deserve it – God Lou, If you don't want me now, I won't blame you, I'll,” He choked on the words, “I'll let you go if that's what you want, but please, I'm begging you with everything that I am, don't hurt yourself. Even if I can't have you, I refuse to live in this world without you. ”

“Harry, ” Louis breathed, cradling his mate's face, that sweet baby face he would never, ever grow out of. “My love, my mate,  I could never leave you knowing you want me, too. I've loved you since the day you opened your eyes to this life and that will never change. ”

“I don't deserve you, ” Harry whispered, leaning into Louis' hand and bumping his nose against his pale cheek, peppering slow sweet kisses all over his face. “But I won't let that stop me from taking you as my mate. If you'll let me I will spend enternity making you as happy as you make me – I'd rather die than be parted from you, my angel. ” 

Louis' lips curved as Harry spoke into his ear, his eyes fluttering open to take in the darkening sky as twilight set in and shrouded them in melancholy tones. “Say you'll come home, ” Harry plead and Louis realized he hadn't responded.

“I'll come home, ” Louis agreed softly, letting his intentions slip and fall away to a place where he would only ever need them again if something happened to his beloved mate. “I'll come home with you. ”

Harry beamed at him, all dimples and bright eyes and kissed him again, letting it linger.

They made love where they lie and held each other for hours, talking about anything that popped into their minds and trading slow, languid kisses, Harry suckling wetly at his throat until Louis begged for more yet again. It was nearly dawn when Harry pulled him to his feet, hands never leaving his body as he tugged him along to find their clothing – Harry had been smart enough to bring an extra pair as well. “We're hunting before we go any further, ” Harry frowned, worry creasing his brow as he caressed Louis' face, tracing the purplish bruising under his eyes. “You need to feed. ”

Louis swallowed, wincing at the dry ache and once more taking notice of the throbbing burn in his muscles. He nodded frantically and allowed himself to be dragged deep into the forest. Louis noted with embarrassment that he was tiring quickly; vampires didn't get sleepy the way humans did, but when they didn't feed it was much like muscles locking in icy water.

It didn't take them long to come across a herd of stag with Harry following the wind. Quietly they glided through the underbrush like ghosts, Louis' dread and shame building with each passing second. There was no way he would be able to catch a stag in his state. Before he could worry further Harry stopped , eyes tracking the animals .  A moment later he turned  to kiss  Louis  quickly with a “Wait here. ” Then he was gone, flying through the field like the wind , body moving fluid and graceful .  He looked every ounce the predator.

The stags barely had time to startle before Harry had snapped two of their necks quick and clean. As the herd panicked and fled, Louis made his way to Harry, warmth and love filling him at his mate's gesture. Harry was waiting in the middle of the field with a stag on either side of him, a smile on his lips, the expression comical in th at particular  situation.

Louis' mouth watered as he got close, the warm aroma of blood making him shudder with need. Not wanting to seem like a total savage, he twitched, looking from Harry to the stag and back. “They're both yours, ” Harry waved at his kills, “I only need a sip or two. ”

Dropping to his knees, Louis licked his lips and looked up at Harry once more, smiling in thanks before surging forward to sink his teeth into the buck's neck. Louis groaned loudly in pleasure as the hot, thick  liquid slid down his throat, he didn't even care that he could feel it running down his chin. It was like a drug. The euphoric effect taking him high as his body warmed and buzzed with pleasure, the aches in his muscles fading with every mouthful. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him, no doubt reacting to his mate's orgasmic reaction to the blood. Louis couldn't help it. He'd never been so long without feeding and now, god, now it was fucking ecstasy.

All too soon the stag was dry and Louis was pulling away. He licked his lips and eyed the other for a moment before determining he was full. It was only then that he realized his pants were much too tight. Biting his lip he looked up at his mate through his lashes and Harry was on him, licking the streaks of blood from his chin and neck. Louis fell back into the long grass, taking Harry with him. “Hmmm. . . careful with the clothes or we'll be going home naked, ” Louis sighed, arching into Harry's mouth.

“Good, ” Harry growled. “You should always be naked--” His hands slipped under the grey jumper to knead Louis' sides and caress the satin of his cool skin. “So fucking beautiful, Lou. ”

Louis whined at the sensations – he didn't think he would ever get used to Harry's hands on him. “All vampires are beautiful – if you'd seen me as a human you would've run in the other direction. ”

Harry pinched his side hard in reprimand, then groaned. “God I bet you were stunning, all warm and fragile. Mmm your scent alone would have driven me to do something absolutely improper. It's a good thing it wasn't me who found you – I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Woulda followed you home and stolen you in the night. ”

“I wasn't that interesting, ” Louis giggled, “Even when I was eighteen, just before the change, I barely left my mum's side. It was not attractive – though to a vampire I suppose it was – _She_ chose me because she knew I'd never be missed by anyone besides the widow on the hill, she didn't count on me surviving her attack. ”

Harry growled for an entirely different reason. “I'd kill her all over again. ” Louis' mind flashed to a few decades ago when they'd run across Enya in Romania. Louis had been scared stiff; irrational fear of her outweighing the hatred he'd carried since that fateful night. She had come after him enraged that he had survived and was determined to finish him off. Louis could have fought her so easily – but in those moments he reverted back to that scared little boy begging for his life for his mother's sake, and the ice cold terror had froze him. Enya hadn't counted on Harry. Before she could get close to Louis, Harry had appeared out of thin air and tore her throat out the way she had done to Louis. He had burned her body and held Louis all that night. Louis had been so ashamed, feeling weak and powerless, but Harry had held him, whispering calming words and rubbing his back soothingly. It had meant the world to Louis and he had thought that maybe, finally, Harry would see. He had met Madeline a week later, and Louis was left with yet another crushed hope.

Louis ran his hands through Harry's curls, petting the back of his head with the tips of his fingers. “You'll never know how much that night meant to me. ” He smiled but Harry's face was sad.

“Lou, ”

“Don't, you're here with me now and that's all that matters. ”

Harry looked at him for a moment, his expression pained and filled with regrets before he buried his face against Louis' neck. He laid a tender kiss in the hollow and pulled back again to look Louis in the eyes, nothing but love and adoration showing now. “Let's go home. ”

“I am home, ” Louis smiled, letting out a small laugh when Harry pouted adorably in confusion.

“You're my home. ” He explained shyly, hoping he didn't sound trite. The confusion disappeared, replaced by a look of love so intense Louis' throat closed, that urge to cry welling up again without the tears.

“I love you so much, ” Harry whispered, resting their foreheads together. “And when I think of the time I wasted I--” He took a deep breath and Louis could see the muscles in his jaw working as he ground his teeth. Louis leaned up and kissed him before he could say anything more.

“You should finish off the other stag before we go, ” Louis said when he pulled back. “You know how I feel about wasting. ”

“Bossy as ever, ” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Shut it, Harold. You know you love me. ”

Harry's lips curved into a dimply smile and nodded in agreement. “Forever. ”

As Harry sank his teeth into the stag's throat Louis closed his eyes tilted his face into the morning sun, feeling warmer and more at peace than he could ever remember being. He could hear his waterfall rumbling in the distance and vowed to always come back to the place that gave him Harry. The place that gave him forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (My tumblr: iamjacinth.tumblr.com) 
> 
> When I was writing this it just felt like such a small piece of their lives in this world - almost like there was a whole book (series even) in my head and I took out this little section to write, there's so much history there that isn't seen. If this HAD been a full blown story it would have been well over 100k but this is the piece that wanted to come out. Also I purposely didn't mention how Harry tracked him down - I feel like hiding his scent might have worked on a vampire who doesn't know him but Harry's been around him for over a century so good luck Louis! Comments are appreciated! xx


End file.
